


Burning in My Heart

by angelsaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, M/M, Marking, Rimming, Scenting, light a/b/o, no knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Viktor goes into heat, and he doesn't want anybody but Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is what i call "light a/b/o", since there is no knotting and no dubcon! 
> 
> title from "heat wave" by martha & the vandellas.

Viktor's heat comes on all at once when they're in China, a sweet, melting rush that makes him want to fall on his back and get fucked into next week. "Oh," he says, rubbing the scent gland under the left side of his jaw. "That was... sudden."

" _Viktor_ ," Yuuri says, shocked. "Aren't you taking suppressants?"

"No," Viktor says, "I stopped taking them when I stopped skating. Has anyone ever told you that you smell delicious?"

"No!" Yuuri blushes, making his cheeks look like the strawberry mochi balls they had last week. Viktor wants to bite them. "We've got to get out of here."

"Yes," Viktor agrees. "We absolutely should go back to our hotel room. There's a _bed_ there." He tosses a little money carelessly on the table and starts to get up.

"Yes, and there are people there," Yuuri says, counting the money and adding a little from his own wallet. "Who do you want me to text for you? Chris?"

" _Chris!_ " Viktor stares at Yuuri. "Why would I want you to text him?"

Yuuri blinks at him from behind his glasses. "He's a beta, and you like him. Isn't that --"

"And married, and not you," Viktor continues, steering Yuuri out of the restaurant.

"Me!" Yuuri stops short, and Viktor crashes into him, sending the two of them toppling onto the sidewalk.

Viktor manages to land on top, propped on his hands. "You," he says, and licks Yuuri's scent gland.

"We're in _public!_ " Yuuri gasps, arching up against Viktor's hips in spite of himself.

"Yes, but if you get up, soon we won't be."

"You're on top of me," Yuuri points out, which is fair. Viktor gets to his feet, then helps Yuuri up as well. "Thank you."

"Anything for you," Viktor says earnestly.

Yuuri looks up at him as they walk the few blocks back to their hotel. "Do you really mean that?" he asks. "It's not just because you know I'm an alpha?"

"Yuuri," Viktor says, and takes his hands. "I mean it. I meant it before I knew you were an alpha. It's _you_."

"Oh," Yuuri says. He smiles down at his feet, then up at Viktor. "I'd do anything for you, too."

Viktor squeezes his hand. "Good," he says, feeling another wave of heat turn his insides to melted chocolate. "I plan to be very demanding."

"I hope I'm up to it," Yuuri says, eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Oh, you will be," Viktor assures him. "I've seen you skate." Yuuri's beautiful skating is full of barely-restrained animal passion, Viktor can tell.

Yuuri smiles at his feet again, not saying anything, but squeezing Viktor's hand back. It makes Viktor tingle all over with anticipation.

They get into the hotel, and, of course, there's another couple of people waiting for the elevator, so Viktor can't do anything but hold Yuuri's hand while the four of them ride up twelve floors. He's pleasant to them, of course, but the heat waves are coming closer and closer together, and everything is blurring together into _YuuriYuuriYuuri_.

Finally, _finally_ , Viktor gets into the room and backs up against the door, pulling Yuuri flush against him. "You're sure you want me, for this?" Yuuri asks, reaching up to cup the side of his face. "Even though I've never --"

"I want you for _everything_ ," Viktor says, covering Yuuri's hand with his own. "Everything and always."

"Viktor," Yuuri says softly, and kisses him with the hunger Viktor's been dreaming of. His fingers roam over Viktor's face, his hair, like he's trying to memorize him by touch.

"Yuuri," Viktor agrees, clutching the back of his shirt. "Oh, Yuuri --"

Yuuri noses under Viktor's jaw, scenting him. "You smell so good," he murmurs. "Like a fresh sheet of ice --" He rubs up against Viktor's thigh, hard and hot and perfect, and Viktor makes a helpless noise.

"I want you -- so badly," he says, pressing his hips forward, feeling the slickness pooling between his thighs. "Yuuri, please --"

"Patience," Yuuri says, and kisses him on the mouth again, deep and amazing. "I'm going to do _everything_ to you."

"Yes, please," Viktor says fervently, letting his eyes close.

"No, you're going to watch me." Yuuri taps his cheekbone. "Don't take your eyes off me."

"Oh --" Viktor likes that. "What are you going to do to me first?"

"I'm still deciding. Let's start by getting your clothes off." Yuuri slides his hands under the hem of Viktor's shirt, spreading his warm palms over his stomach and making him gasp.

"All right." Viktor raises his arms and lets Yuuri lift off his shirt, them fumbles at his fly, hands clumsy with arousal. He manages it after a few tries, and his pants slide off his hips and hit the floor.

"Mmm," Yuuri says, looking him up and down greedily. "I could eat you alive."

Viktor shivers under his gaze. "You could," he agrees. Yuuri is predatory now, like some kind of jungle cat; Viktor would roll over and show him his belly if he weren't already standing before him in the nude.

"I want you on the bed," Yuuri says, and Viktor starts to move, but Yuuri stops him with a hand in the center of his chest. "And I want to put you there."

Viktor squirms with pleasure, still backed against the door, and Yuuri surges up and kisses him again, then grabs him around the waist, manhandling him like he's property, like he's prey. Viktor ends up on his back with Yuuri poised over him, breathing hard.

"You're gorgeous like this," Viktor tells him, reaching up to caress his face. "Please --" He's thinking of all the porn clichés: _I need you inside me, Take me now, Claim me,_ and trying not to let them out of his mouth.

"Please what?" Yuuri asks, kneeling astride Viktor's hips. All Viktor can do is gaze up at him, lips parted, as he suggests, "Please fuck me? Please put your cock in me?"

"Yes," Viktor says desperately, "any of those, please --"

"Well, I've never done this before, so we might have to go slowly," Yuuri says. "Is that okay?" 

It's so perfectly _him_ that Viktor clenches his hole on nothing and cries out. "Whatever you want, just, please, touch me," he begs, shameless.

"I can do that," Yuuri says, and wraps one hand around Viktor's leaking cock, stroking him with those expressive, capable hands. "Is that better?"

"Yes, oh, yes --" Viktor feels like he's soaring higher at every graze of Yuuri's skin on his cock.

"Do you want me to finger you, too? I have some lube that I use -- well --" He blushes again, sweet pink.

"This is no time for blushing," Viktor says, his breath coming faster. "I don't need lube, I'm in heat. I just need -- you --" Well, there goes his resolve not to sound like a porn omega.

"All right, I just don't want to hurt you," Yuuri says, tension clear in his voice. He keeps jerking Viktor's cock while he runs a finger around his rim. "Oh -- you weren't exaggerating, you really are wet!"

"Yuuri, _please_ \--" Viktor arches his hips, trying to fuck himself onto Yuuri's questing finger, but Yuuri pulls it away and licks it instead.

"You taste good," he says, and there's a gentle sort of rumble behind his words that makes Viktor tremble deliciously all over.

"I'm glad." Viktor could listen to Yuuri like this forever; it scratches an itch deep inside. Then Yuuri surprises him: he spreads Viktor's thighs, rough and perfect, and _licks_ him. "Oh!" Viktor cries as Yuuri's tongue breaches him.

"Mmm," Yuuri hums, licking deeper, and Viktor wriggles, trying to get more. Yuuri obliges, stretching him wider with his fingers.

"Oh, oh, _Yuuri_ \--" Viktor clutches helplessly at the sheets and comes, pressing his hips into Yuuri's face as everything goes shimmery.

"Wow," Yuuri says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I didn't know you'd come just from that."

"Neither did I," Viktor admits. The world is still a little hazy around the edges with heat, but it's a little less urgent now. "I -- thank you."

"You're welcome." Yuuri looks uncertain now. "Are you... done? Should I go?"

"I don't want you to." Viktor sits up. "Do you want to?"

"Do I -- no! Viktor! Why would I want to go?"

"I don't know," Viktor says. "Why would I want you to? It seemed like the thing to say."

That seems to satisfy Yuuri, who kisses him again, with teeth this time. Viktor sighs with pleasure and winds his arms around his neck, pulling Yuuri down on top of him. "Mmm," Yuuri says, thrusting against Viktor's thigh, the fabric of his pants just rough enough, hard and hot even through it. "You feel so good."

"So do you," Viktor tells him. With Yuuri braced on top of him, smelling warm and sweet, he feels like the world is the perfect size for him. "Do you want to fuck me, Yuuri?"

"Fuck," Yuuri repeats softly, "yes. Do you need --"

"No," Viktor interrupts, "I just need you."

Yuuri strokes the side of his face, looking wonderstruck. "You need me? I like the way that sounds."

"I'll say it again," Viktor offers. "I need you, I need you --"

"Stop, stop!" Yuuri laughs and kisses him. "I've got you." He gets up -- Viktor lets out a little whine at the loss of contact -- and trades his pants for a condom, then guides his cock into Viktor's hole.

The stretch is -- ah, perfect, and Viktor moans, taking Yuuri in to the root. It satisfies something in the core of him, and from the deep, rolling sound that escapes Yuuri, he's not alone. 

"Viktor," Yuuri says, hovering above him.

"Move, please, _please_ ," Viktor says, and Yuuri does, pulling out and shoving back in deep.

"Let me --" Yuuri lifts one of Viktor's knees over his shoulder, changing the angle, and then it's even better, Yuuri's face glowing, their mingled scent filling the room. "Oh, Viktor --" 

He hits a rhythm, driving and wonderful. "Will you mark me?" Viktor asks. "A big, gorgeous bite to show everyone?"

Yuuri's hips snap forward, and Viktor can't help but moan again. "Are you sure?"

" _Yuuri_ ," Viktor says. "I knew from the moment I saw you that I was sure, and I've only become more so."

"Viktor," Yuuri breathes. He pulls Viktor's head back by the hair, kisses him deeply, and then bites down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, hard.

"Ah!" Viktor cries out, and his back arches into a bow as a second orgasm hits him, full of Yuuri's cock, Yuuri's teeth in his skin. " _Oh!_ " He can feel the mark flowering already -- he's always bruised like a peach -- and it feels like beautiful electricity is flowing between them everywhere they're joined, like a circuit.

" _Viktor_ ," Yuuri says again, and then he's coming, too; Viktor watches his face tense and relax, wanting to commit it to memory, this, their first time together. 

A moment later, Yuuri collapses into Viktor's arms. "My alpha," Viktor says, stroking his hair.

"My omega," Yuuri murmurs into his skin.

Rubbing the sore spot on his neck, Viktor thinks that he could get used to this very easily.


End file.
